Dear Sister of Mine
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Luna comforts Celestia in a time of need. Both sisters rarely had a moment like this for a long time ago.


Celestia walked over the dark corridor. The moon was high up in the sky and the stars shined, giving the night certain beauty that once only her dear little sister saw. The princess of the sun could not believe it took her a thousand years to notice how wonderful the night was. What unique beauty it held. Sure, her day brought joy and laughter to her ponies, but she never thought of what the night brought to them. What benefits it gave them. It brought them the so much needed sleep for ponies after the long working days.

Celestia sighed and stopped short in front of the first staining glass from the hall. The one that pictured Luna's banishment. She closed her eyes. Even thought that just a year ago, her dear student Twilight Sparkle and her friends freed Luna from the prison she was being held, Celestia could only feel guilty. The same forsaken guilt that for so long tormented her. Sure her sister was back safe and sound, she was right here in the castle even, but why? Why hasn't the guilt and sorrow left her poor and damaged heart yet? Why did she feel so guilty when the only reason to banish Luna was to save her and everypony else? Was there another way to save her?

Even those were questions she could not answer.

The princess looked over the glass window. It was a very cruel reminder of that night. The night Luna disappeared and Nightmare Moon took her place. Rising from the dark corners of whatever was left of Luna's heart. But if the glass was a cruel reminder of that night, why did she kept it in the castle?

That was another question she could not answer.

A thousand years alone. No family. No friends that lasted long. No dear sister to make her company. Oh, if she only knew what Luna was passing through. She would have been saved. She would have never been banished to the moon. Neither of them would have been alone for so long. She could not suppress the warm tears running through her dull white face, leaving gray traces behind them. She did not sobbed. She only sobbed inside her room, where no one could hear her.

"The past is in the past, dear sister."

Celestia turned around to see her little sister walk towards her. So much to keep a low profile. How long had she been watching her?

It seemed that Luna knew what her big sister was wondering about. "I have been standing here long enough since you stopped in front of that staining glass." She walked closer to her. "Why are you awake at this goodly hours of the night? You don't have to raise the sun till three more hours." She looked into Celestia's eyes. "Princess Twilight brought me back here a year ago. I'm here with you. We're together now sister." She offered her a reassuring smile. It still felt foreign, but anything to get Celestia forget the past was worth it.

"I know Luna. I know the past is in the past, but…" she looked at the glass. "But the guilt always seems to be present." She lowered her head. "It has always been there…"

"And I recognize it was my fault that-"

"No, Luna. It was not your fault." She raised her head and spoke more seriously. "It was mine. Always mine."

"Then you don't mind if we share that guilt? There are lots of things I am not proud of as well." Luna asked.

Celestia smiled at her. That was the Luna she missed. The Luna that unknowingly she abandoned. Another tear fell from her right cheek again staining her white coat.

Luna's hove immediately reached for her sister's cheek, wiping away the salty tear. As soon as her hove made contact with her sister's face, she understood her sadness. That's when she realized that her big sister spend all these years, all these seasons, all alone. With no pony else to keep her company. Sure, she had her faithful subjects, but they'll never truly love her. A strange feeling impulse her to hug her.

Celestia was shocked. One minute her sister wiped her tears and the next, she was hugging the living days out of her. She hugged her back and her large white wings enfolded them both. She did not know how much time they stood like that, but time did not matter. The embrace was very welcome.

They finally released each other. They looked into each other's eyes. "I'm always there for you, sister."

"I am as well. I was watching you every time you cried. From up there." Luna signaled to the moon shining through the window. Both alicorns looked at it admiring its beauty.

"I never noticed." Celestia said.

"Noticed what?" replied Luna, totally oblivious to what her sister referred to.

"The moon, your night. It's beautiful." She said, not ever looking back from the moon.

Luna smiled a little. She had waited for a long time for some pony to say that. Just to say that.

"Thank you." It came out more as a whisper than Luna wanted to. She looked at the other staining glass windows. She has missed a lot. But she was glad that the next time that a window is placed on this very walls, she would be there with Celestia to see them.

"So, Twilight and Flash Sentry, uh?" Luna said randomly. An attempt to change the subject.

Celestia, who rarely smirked, looked at her sister ad they both started laughing. "Yes, sister. It seems."

"Well, it's good for the princess. Is it her first crush?"

"Well, yes. I never seen her in love before in all these years I've trained her. I think it's good."

"Cadence told you that, didn't she?" Luna asked.

"Yes, she did. How did you know?"

"Because she told me she told you." Both sisters giggled.

In the whole year since Luna came back, the royal sister never laughed over the simplest of things. That was until now. Gossip. It was very un-royalty like, but right now, they were only sisters. Not princesses. Sure, sisters fight and scream at each other. But no matter how much time it takes, sooner or later they hug each other like if nothing ever happened. Celestia rarely had this time with Luna, but when she did, she tried to embrace every second of it.


End file.
